vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Joestar
Part 7= |-|Slow Dancer= |-|Tusk ACT1= |-|Tusk ACT2= |-|Tusk ACT3= |-|Tusk ACT4= |-|Part 8= Summary '''Johnny Joestar' is the seventh "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and one of the two main protagonists of Part VII: Steel Ball Run. A prodigy jockey in his youth, his life spirals downward when he is shot in the back and left a paraplegic. Years later in 1890, right before the cross-country Steel Ball Run race, he is lured by the mystical abilities of Gyro Zeppeli and his steel balls when touching one of them causes his legs to move. After numerous attempts, Gyro gives in and indulges Johnny in the Spin as long as he helped him win the race. Johnny eventually becomes involved in the search of the nine parts of the Holy Corpse after attracting a left arm into his body. He believes that with the Holy Corpse, he can get himself back to "zero", but is conflicted by Funny Valentine and his patriotic ideals. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 8-C with ACT1 | 8-C with ACT2 | 8-C with ACT3 | 8-C with ACT4. Unknown with the Infinite Rotation Name: Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar, "JoJo", Joe Kid Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 19, 29 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Jockey, Stand User, Spin User Powers and Abilities: |-|Johnny=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Skilled marksman; Can fire regenerative nail bullets, Aura, limited Acrobatics and Summoning (Of his Stand). Healing with Zombie Horse. Resistance to Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation with Corpse Parts (The Holy Corpse allows the holders to resist Scary Monsters and similar abilities). |-|ACT1 through 3=Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Invisibility (Only other Stand Users can see Stands), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of one's vital energy, and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility, Flight (Within its effective range), Aura, Power Bestowal (Allows Johnny to fire nails like bullets and grant him access to the spin) with ACT1 | Same as before, Enhanced and homing nail bullets powered by the Golden Rotation that upon impact leaves a hole that will chase an intended target for several seconds, the holes can move damage from objects and targets to something else and the holes themselves negate durability with ACT2 | Same as before, Spatial Manipulation and Creation of holes or "portals" by shooting himself to reach a boundary between dimensions, while utilizing these portals Johnny can reach Small Size (Type 9) as well as control his body parts freely, also acts as a temporary case of Dimensional Storage with ACT3. The holes resist BFR |-|ACT4 & The Infinite Rotation= Same as the previous ACT's with the addition of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Dimensional Bypassing/Spatial Manipulation, enhanced Homing Attack, Biological Manipulation, Deconstruction & Matter Manipulation (Deconstructed and altered many of Valentine's bodies, deconstructed a chariot, "each cell of" Valentine's bodies were being affected), indefinite/infinite attacking with with ACT4 and the Infinite Rotation, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Elimination, Resistance Negation (Using the Infinite Rotation's power of gravity, Johnny can force the target and their soul to obey the laws of physics), BFR (Eventually sends those effected to another dimension), Power Bestowal & Life Manipulation (Created Les Feuilles) and minor Body Control & Elasticity (Can move its head in all directions as if on a pivot and flatten and spread its body as if it was a 2D image on surfaces). ACT4 itself has Resistance to Time Stop (Could move and speak in Alternate Diego’s Time Stop), BFR & Probability Manipulation (Bypassed Love Train's redirection of misfortune onto other areas of the world) Attack Potency: Human level. Building level+ with ACT1 (Its shots could destroy a portion of this boulder and drew Diego's blood) | Building level+ with ACT2 (Johnny states that his bullets are stronger than ACT1's), Golden Rotation shots ignore durability | Building level+ with ACT3 (Johnny states that his bullets are stronger than ACT1's), Golden Rotation shots ignore durability | Building level+ with ACT4 (As it is the bullet shot by Johnny, it harmed THE WORLD in a blind shot). Unknown 'with the Infinite Rotation (Stated to generate infinite rotational energy, but whether this energy only causes the infinite spinning effect or is also applied as direct destructive force is unclear. Additionally, the attack is primarily hax based and thus bypasses durability, making it difficult to determine its strength) 'Speed: Below Average Human initially (Due to being disabled, he is only forced to crawl at worst) with Massively FTL reactions (Shot Funny Valentine before D4C had a chance to attack him; shot [[Diego Brando from Another Universe|THE WORLD] in the shoulder]). Massively FTL attack speed with ACT1 | Massively FTL with ACT2 | Massively FTL with ACT3 | Massively FTL with ACT4 (It is the bullet itself that Johnny shoots) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Could hold up his body weight with just his fingertips). Unknown with ACT1 | Unknown with ACT2 | Unknown with ACT3 | Unknown with ACT4 Striking Strength: Human Class. Wall Class with ACT1 | At least''' Wall Class''' with ACT2 | At least Wall Class with ACT3 | Building Class+ with ACT4 (Casually overwhelmed and defeated D4C). Durability: Wall level (Survived having being shot on several occasions including that to the head and neck, was thrown around by his horse for an entire day and night, even being thrown into a wooden fence breaking it, kicked by his horse to initiate ACT4). Wall level with ACT1 | At least Wall level with ACT2 | At least Wall level with ACT3 | Building level+ with ACT4 Stamina: Superhuman (Survived through several shootouts, managed to live even after having been shot in the head). Range: At least 10 meters ACT1's nail bullets | Longer with ACT2 | Longer with ACT3 | At least 10~20 meters with ACT4. Multiversal with Infinite Rotation (Will chase people throughout multiple universes when in effect) Standard Equipment: Slow Dancer (His horse), Tusk (His Stand), Zombie Horse (A long piece of thread that heals wounds and can reattach mutilated body parts as well as mending some internal damage), pieces of the holy corpse (Has the full corpse in Part 8), some herbs and plants used to accelerate his nail's regenerative process and one Steel Ball Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Paraplegic; Johnny cannot fire nail bullets if there are no nails left on him that haven't regrown. | No longer paraplegic although he still can't walk and move normally. Using the Golden Rotation will require longer times for his nails to grow back (about a minute upon firing). | Same as before. Using the Golden Rotation will require longer times for his nails to grow back. | Can walk normally now, ACT4 could only initially be called out by utilizing the energy generated by a horse's movement; without a horse, Johnny cannot use the Infinite Rotation (though this has been resolved before by mimicking the movement of one). The Infinite Rotation can transfer to Johnny if whatever is affected by it touches him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tusk ACT1: '''ACT1 is a small, pink Stand with an animal-like appearance and stars plastered all over its body. It does not physically attack or do anything, but it has carved messages into Johnny's arm and occasionally whispers to him. **'Nail Bullets: Johnny incorporates the Spin into his fingernails, spinning them to become razor sharp and capable of firing them like bullets. They've easily cut through flesh and caused fatal wounds on people and Stand Users in just a few shots, and are more accurate and precise than standard bullets. Shooting one of these nail bullets will cost the removal of the nail fired, but will grow back after a short time. *'''Tusk ACT2: ACT2 is slightly larger than ACT1, gaining a lower torso among being bigger in general. It has the same colors and still does not attack physically. **'Golden Rotation Bullets:' Johnny incorporates the second lesson of the Spin, which involves a more advanced technique involving seeing targets and object like a golden rectangle, giving more powerful and accurate aureal rotation. These shots, once they make impact, leave a hole. These holes can travel among different surfaces and leave a trail as they do so. Shots act like homing missiles as they track down the object Johnny wishes to attack. Despite longer times for his nails to regrow, consuming herbs or tea can shorten these times of regrowth. Johnny can use the holes to move damage off himself onto something else or move the damage from one target to another. The holes created by this Stand can bypass dimensional walls and resist BFR and Spatial Manipulation. *'Tusk ACT3:' ACT3 is a bigger Stand with arms, legs, and spikes added on the ends of its limbs, finished with a large head and mohawk. It has the same colors and still does not attack physically. **'Through the Hole:' When Johnny shoots himself with the Golden Rotation bullet, he will be able to create an infinite hole for the area that is shot. These holes act like portals, which can be located separately and far away from Johnny. From this point, any part of his body that was shot will be removed from Johnny's body and moved to that location. If anything other than Johnny is sucked into that hole, it will be destroyed. Johnny can temporarily hide within the infinitely small space within these portals and move said portals manually. *'Tusk ACT4:' ACT4 is a larger, more humanoid Stand with drapes hanging down from its chest to its ankles, of which contains mostly nothing when pulled back, and a horseshoe on its head. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with the Infinite Rotation. **'Super Spin (Infinite Rotation):' The Super Spin is obtained in conjunction of a consistently moving object and the aid of the Golden Rectangle. In Johnny's case, Slow Dancer creates a Golden Rectangle with its natural running speed, further enforced with Johnny's legs inside of the stirrups of the saddle. This results in a more enhanced version of the Spin, in which the energy it produces is nigh-limitless, or "infinite" that can pierce through dimensions and bypass defenses, regardless of if it's physical based or something along the lines of dimensional walls. Johnny can also create an instant shortcut to activating this by galvanizing his horse with a steel ball and transferring the horse's sudden energy to himself although he's since been seen activating ACT4 without such requirements. ***When a nail bullet that is imbued with the Infinite Rotation hits a target, it immobilizes it and infinitely spins them from the inside-out. They will spin forever in the same place, no matter if they are moved to another location (in which they are forced back to their original position) or another universe. In addition, those that are shot are pulled deeper and deeper underground and sent to another dimension, possibly the infinitely small boundary between dimensions. If the shot is missed, the shot will not disappear and will instead follow the target, even if it initially hits something else. [https://imgur.com/a/EMxiQX8 ACT4 has the power to move things instantaneously and the energy from the Infinite Rotation is eternal and will last forever, to such an extent that a brand new Stand can manifest from ACT4's power even after death.] ***The effects of the Infinite Rotation can be neutralized if Johnny shoots another bullet imbued with the Infinite Rotation, but spun in the opposite direction. ***With ACT4, the Infinite Rotation is enough to eradicate the soul. **'Ability Negation:' Due to the properties of the Infinite Rotation, ACT4 is capable of negating through various abilities, whether it's on a level of multi-dimensional barriers, gravity, or stopped time, ACT4 will not be affected by these abilities when imbued with the Infinite Rotation; but only ACT4 can do this, not Johnny himself. Key: ACT1 | ACT2 | ACT3 | ACT4 Note: Not to be confused with the Jonathan Joestar of the original universe. Gallery ACT4's_description.jpg Lesson5.gif Others Notable Victories: Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro's Profile (Johnny had Act 4 and Jotaro had Star Platinum: The World. Jotaro had prior knowledge) Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jonathan's Profile (Speed was equalized. This was Pre-Act 4 Johnny and Post-Deep Pass Overdrive Jonathan) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Biology Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Size Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Acrobats Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users